Almost Perfect
by RainbowGummyBears
Summary: Rachel and Finn have been back together since The Kiss that Missed back in junior year. After college graduation, Finn pops the question. This is the story of Finn and Rachel's bumpy, almost perfect road to the altar. Rating changed for to t for violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! It's me again. So, here's a little story about Rachel and Finn, four years after senior year in New York City. Mainly, I'll be following Finn. Enjoy! Please review!

-Emma

He walked down 5th Avenue.

Towards 57th Street,

Towards a store he'd never been to…

Towards the future.

All he could think about was what she would say.

She was definitely going to say yes, right?

Yeah!

Unless she thinks it's too soon… God, what if she thinks it's too soon?

Oh, no… she probably thinks it's too soon…

No! She loved him! Otherwise, they wouldn't have made it as far as they did!

Finn found himself in the midst of an argument… with himself… that was sad.

He finally reached his destination.

Tiffany's.

Finn smiled and took a deep breath.

This is it, he thought.

Finn walked into Tiffany's and the second he stepped over the threshold, a worker immediately walked up to him, stopping Finn in his tracks.

"Good morning, sir! My name is Kenneth." The man put his hand out for Finn to shake.

Finn shook Kenneth's hand

"Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hudson. Are you looking for anything specific here today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring… for my girlfriend, Rachel."

"Mr. Hudson, here at Tiffany's we have the finest selection of engagement rings."

"Well, that's good… because I don't know where else I'd find Rachel's ring."

Kenneth laughed. Not a real laugh, one of those "salesman laughs."

"Well, sir, are you looking for anything specific for her?"

"Um," Finn thought for a moment. "I think I'll know it when I see it."

Kenneth smiled. But, this time, it was a real smile.

Kenneth led Finn over to a display case.

"These are diamond rings with other little jewels around them."

"Wow…" Finn was mesmerized.

Then, he saw it.

A big, princess cut, diamond ring.

With little, gold, star-shaped gems around it.

Finn put his finger on the glass.

"That one. That's the one. That's Rachel's ring."

Kenneth smiled at Finn. He went around to the other side and pulled the ring out so Finn could take a closer look.

He held the ring closer to his face and looked at it from all angles.

"This is the ring."

"That's great, sir. Let's get that all boxed up for you."

Finn grinned.

Tonight was the night.

After he paid for the ring, Finn left the store and hailed at cab.

When he got in and gave the cabbie his address in the West Village, he sent Rachel a text:

_Hey babe,_

_Did you get my note? I just had to finish up a job at the shop. But, I have a surprise for you. Meet me at Sardi's at 8. Get dressed up._

_See you there. :)_

_Love you-_

_Finn xxx_

Finn smiled. It was going to be perfect.

A few minutes later, he got a reply:

_Hey you,_

_A surprise? I'm excited. :) Get dressed up? Sardi's? Just like our so-called "work date" from senior year. I'll see you there… I'll be going shopping with Kurt._

_Don't work too hard._

_Love you-_

Rachel xxx

Finn grinned.

7:45. Finn had just arrived at Sardi's, bouquet of red roses in hand, diamond ring in his pocket.

He would never admit it, even to this day, but…

He was nervous.

"Keep cool, Finn… keep it cool." He whispered to himself.

He gave himself a 15-minute pep talk in his head… that was, again, sad.

Just then, a cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. Out stepped the most beautiful woman Finn had ever seen…

One Rachel Berry.

Finn grinned at his (hopefully, fingers crossed!) future wife.

She looked incredible.

Shopping with Kurt paid off…

Rachel was wearing her hair down, the way Finn liked it best, and she was wearing a red strapless cocktail dress that was cut down at the knees and nude pumps on her feet.

Rachel grinned at him and walked over to him.

"Surprise!" Finn said as he held out the roses.

Rachel took them in her hands and smiled. "Babe, I love them."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held his arm out when she pulled away.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The pair grinned and waltzed into Sardi's, hopefully coming out betrothed.

Rachel and Finn were enjoying their meal in the restaurant and laughing hysterically at something Finn said.

That's when Finn realized something…

It was time.

"Hey, Rach… This whole thing isn't the entire surprise…" Finn said with his hand in his pocket.

Rachel put her fork down, cocked her head to the right, and smile. "Seriously? There's more?"

"Yes… Rachel, these last few years, from my weird first day in glee club up until now, has been the best years of my life. Rachel, you make my life better than anything in the world ever possibly could. There's nothing I could love anymore than I love you."

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah, I know-!"

"No, it's Patti LuPone!"

Finn turned around and saw Patti LuPone, who he and Rachel had run into one their 'work date" in their senior year of high school. She walked past their table, saw Rachel admiring her, and stopped.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do I know you?" The Broadway star inquired.

"Um, we met a few years ago here. We were in town for a show choir competition…" Finn said, because Rachel was too dumbfounded to speak.

"I remember you now! You're still together! That's wonderful. I'll leave you two alone. Have a nice evening!" She said.

"Thank you, Ms. LuPone." The pair replied.

"Wow… oh God, Finn, I'm so sorry, what was it you were saying?"

Finn smiled at Rachel. "As I was saying, Rach, you are my everything… and I want it to always be that way. I want to be in the audience for your first standing ovation on a Broadway stage, I want to be thanked in you acceptance speech when you win your Tonys… Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh my God…"

Finn pulled the Tiffany box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, taking Rachel's left hand in his.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel's eyes were shining, her mouth hanging slightly open. She nodded and grinned.

"Yes!"

Finn slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up. Rachel jumped up with him. He scooped her into his arms and his lips crashed into hers.

When they pulled away, they heard their fellow patrons in the restaurant applauding them. They laughed and Rachel hugged Finn, her face buried in his neck.

Finn smiled to himself at his almost perfect proposal.

So there you have it, folks! Chapter 1 up… I apologize if it's a little shorter than you would've liked. My next chapter will be entitled "Coming Home." Thanks for reading! Now, look down a little… see that button? Of course you do! You most likely already knew it was there! So click on it and type a review! It would be greatly appreciated. I ask for nothing mean, only compliments and constructive criticism. I love ideas as well!

-Emma :)


	2. Coming Home

**Hey guys! This is my second chapter and I hope you like it because I'm so excited to write this story! So, please please please PUH-LEASE review and most of all… ENJOY!**

**-Emma**

The next morning…

Rachel awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table.

8 AM.

Rachel smiled. Finn had let her sleep in.

She got out of bed and went out of the room, to find Finn in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hand for her.

"Good morning." Rachel grinned.

"Good morning to you, too." Finn walked around and pecked his fiancé on the cheek.

They walked over to the couch and sat facing each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel inquired, sipping her coffee.

Finn smiled slightly. "Of course!"

"Why did you let me sleep in? The alarm didn't go off."

"Well," Finn said, shifting a little. "You're going to be a little jetlagged later."

Rachel looked completely lost.

"Jetlagged?"

"Yeah, you might want to get packed… we're going home."

Rachel grinned.

"You don't mean…"

"I mean it…"

"We're going back to Lima?"

"Yes, we're going back to Lima. I figured we could spend the summer there and, um, you know, maybe even get married there…?"

Rachel put her coffee down on the table slowly and threw her arms around Finn's neck, burying her face in his neck.

Finn grinned and hugged her back.

Look out, Lima, he thought, we're coming home.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Rachel and Finn stepped off the plane, carry-ons in hand, headed for baggage claim.

When they'd gotten their suitcases, they heard the cries of quite a few familiar voices.

"Rachel! Finn!"

They engaged pair turned around to see a group of people waving at them.

They grinned.

New Directions.

The group hadn't all been together like this since 2012.

Rachel first hugged Quinn Fabray, a former enemy-turned best friend.

Finn slapped the hand of her boyfriend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

Rachel was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around to see Kurt Hummel, her best friend, and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. They had flown in from New York secretly a few hours before Finn and Rachel.

Rachel and Finn continued to hug and kiss their group of high school friends.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Finn inquired about the whereabouts of their former glee club advisor, who Finn still constantly spoke to, since he was like a father to him.

"He took Ms. P to the restroom… she pees a lot now, you know, since she's pregnant." Tina Cohen-Chang answered, holding the hand of Mike Chang, her high school boyfriend.

Rachel smiled. "God, I haven't seen them in ages!"

Just then, Mr. And Mrs. Schuester joined the group. Finn happily hugged Will as Rachel did the same to Emma, and then they switched.

"Well, this is quite the reunion!" Will shouted over the noise of the bustling airport, laughing and putting his arm around his expecting wife.

"I say we all go out to dinner!" Rachel said, laughing as well.

The gang agreed and all left the airport, having 20 different conversations, as usual.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Breadstix.

It was certainly a special place for the group.

…

But they needed bigger tables.

The group had to push 4 tables together just so they could all eat together.

During a meal filled with normal small talk, about weather, college, family, all that fun stuff, Finn decided it was time to make an announcement.

He stood up and hit his fork against his water glass.

"We, uh…" Finn didn't know how to tell his friends.

"We have a little announcement." Rachel said.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Brittany Pierce shouted.

Finn laughed, but Rachel didn't. He froze.

His eyes got wide. He shot Rachel an incredibly scared look.

She shook her head as Finn let out a sigh of relief, which had everybody laughing,

"There's a big reason why we came back home…" Finn said.

Rachel threw her left hand out. "We're getting married!

"No way!" Kurt shouted, as all the girls gasped and squealed and cheered.

"Way!" Finn grinned.

All of the girls and Emma ran over to Rachel to admire her beautiful ring and asked Finn how he proposed.

"We went to Sardi's, I brought her some roses, and we ran into Patti LuPone, I asked her, she said yes. It wasn't a very elaborate scheme." Finn muttered.

"Damn, Frankenteen! This is the hottest ring I've ever seen!" Santana Lopez shouted, staring at Rachel's ring, comically mesmerized.

Will shook Finn's hand.

"Congratulations, Finn." He grinned.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schue…" Finn smiled.

Mr. Schue laughed. "None of you guys are ever going to call me Will are you?"

Finn laughed. "It's never going to happen."

Kurt motioned a waiter over and whispered into his ear.

"Rachel?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, Brit?"

"Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Rachel stopped smiling…

"Uh, um, well… you know…"

"Don't make her pick now!" Quinn said to Brittany. "We'll be comfortable no matter who you choose…"

"Well, Kurt, I think Finn may want you to be one of his groomsmen."

"Totally!" Finn chimed in, hoping to save his fiancé the trouble of having to deal with bridesmaid drama.

"Um, Quinn, I was actually wondering… would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Rachel Berry, I'd be honored."

And she hugged her best friend.

"So, when's the wedding?" Emma asked.

"I think I want to get married in about 2 months…" Finn said.

Rachel smiled at her fiancé. "So do I"

Emma, who was 7 months pregnant at the time, grinned.

"Maybe this kid'll be out of me by then." She put her hand on her stomach.

Just then, the waiter Kurt had spoken to came out with a tray of champagne glasses. He handed them all out, except for one, which was sparkling cider for Emma.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Kurt said, smiling at his stepbrother and his best friend. "To Finn and Rachel… I mean, look at them. They are the epitome of happy couples. To most of us, they're just our friends… best friends even. But, to me, these two are my family. Rachel, I'm so glad you're going to be my sister. And, Finn, I'm so glad that you're marrying Rachel. Look at yourselves. If Rachel makes you happy, I'm happy. So, here's to Finn and Rachel! May they live happily ever after… that's the end."

"Here here!" Puck said, raising his glass. "To Finn and Rache- Finchel!"

"To Finchel!"

Finn and Rachel started cracking up and raised their glasses. They kissed and their friends clapped.

When they pulled away, they laughed even more.

This is what it felt like to be home.

**There it is, chapter 2. Sorry for the late update, I meant to get this up earlier… Well, chapters 3 and hopefully 4 will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

**PS: I'm sorry for my little mistake in the last chapter, as pointed out to me by GeekyGleek. The work date was during JUNIOR year… oops.**

**Thanks!**

**-Emma :)**


	3. Telling the Parents

**Hey guys! I'm so insanely happy that there are actually people reading my story, because it makes me fell so nice! I love the people that read these AND ESPECIALLY REIVEW *wink, wink* so thank you sooooo much! Enjoy!**

**-Emma :)**

Telling the parents.

God, how they dreaded it.

It SOUNDED scary.

But, thanks in whole to Rachel's constant persisting, they kind of had to tell them.

They went out for lunch. Everyone was there; Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Hiram and Leroy Berry, and Carole and Burt Hummel were all in attendance.

"So, I take it you guys are all enjoying New York?" Hiram asked.

"Absolutely!" Kurt and Rachel answered simultaneously.

Everyone laughed.

"You'd think they were twins." Burt grinned.

Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel all shot nervous glances at each other… prompting the parents to do the same.

"Is there something going on?" Carole asked nervously.

"Well, uh, speaking of Kurt and I being related… well, we weren't sure how to say this, but I guess I have to come right out and say it…" Rachel rambled.

Finn laughed lightly. "Rachel, honey, you're rambling. Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Rachel sighed. "You tell them."

"Guys, we're getting married!"

The four of them smiled.

But there was silence.

…

Their faces were all frozen in shock.

"W-when did this happen?" Leroy inquired, breaking the silence.

"About two days ago, back in New York…" Rachel's voiced trailed off.

Were they mad?

Were they going to be disowned?

What was going on?

"Don't you two think you're a little young?" Carole asked, looking down at her lap.

"Mom, you were younger than we are when you married Dad!"

…

"He makes an excellent point." Carole muttered.

"I'm sorry we seemed so upset, you two…" Hiram said. "It was just very shocking. We didn't see it coming."

"Well, I can definitely say that I didn't either!" Rachel laughed, glad that THAT was over.

Everyone laughed along with her.

"So…" Carole said. "Let me see the ring!"

Rachel pulled her left hand, which she had been hiding from view, out from under the table and Carole admired her ring.

"Have you picked a date?" Leroy asked.

"Well," Rachel shared a glance with Finn.

He mouthed two words.

August

Twenty-third.

Rachel grinned. August 23rd was the day that Finn and Rachel had moved to New York.

"I think we've decided on August 23rd!" Rachel smiled.

"Well, that part's out of the way!" Kurt said, clapping his hands. "Now, Rach, we're going to have to tackle everything else pretty soon. Now, for the dress…"

Rachel felt Finn's arm around her shoulders.

There was something else she had to face.

Her mother.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Rachel sat cuddled on the couch of her childhood home with Finn as she dialed the number and put it on speakerphone as it rang.

"Hello?" Rachel heard the voice of her mother, Shelby Corcoran.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, Rachel! How's New York?"

"Well, Mom, that's actually why I called…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh no…" Shelby sounded concerned. "Is something wrong? Are you and Finn fighting?"

"Nononono! Just the opposite! We're doing great! He's actually here with me right now. I called because we're visiting."

"You're in town?" Shelby's voice lit up, and you could practically hear her smiling. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds awesome! I actually have something to tell you."

"I look forward to it!"

"Hi, Ms. C!" Finn said, grinning. "Tell Beth I said hello!"

"I will! Finn, would you actually like to watch her while Rachel and I are out tomorrow?"

"Of course! That sounds awesome!"

"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Mom."

And Rachel hung up.

She smiled weakly at Finn. She was excited to see her mother, but she was incredibly nervous about telling her about the engagement…

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Rachel walked down the stairs, greeted her fathers and Finn and sat down, stressed.

How was she going to break the news to Shelby? It was about 8:30.

Shelby was going to arrive in about 5 minutes.

Finn sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Rachel gave him a look.

"Because my face didn't say enough."

"You sure you don't want me to come? There's that saying… there's strongness in more people…?"

Rachel laughed. "There's strength in numbers. I'm fine! And I know how excited you are to see Beth."

"I am… I love that kid. She's so cool!"

Rachel laughed. Beth adored Finn as well… they had hit it off so well. And, Rachel's little adoptive sister was such a smart, beautiful, great kid.

"She is…"

Then, the doorbell rang.

"OOO! IT'S BETH!" Finn had a spaz attack and ran to the door… that had Rachel cracking up, practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Finn opened the door and Beth jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Finny!" Beth said, grinning.

"Hey, kiddo!"

Shelby stepped in behind Beth, laughing. When she spotted her daughter, Rachel jumped up and ran over to hug her mother, whom she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Hi, Mom." Rachel whispered.

"Hi, baby… I missed you." Her mother said, stroking her hair.

"Okay. I guess we better get going!"

"Finn, you'll be okay with her, right?" Shelby asked waving at Hiram and Leroy.

"Of course!"

Beth still hadn't let go of Finn.

"Hi, Rachy!" the little girl said, grinning at her big sister.

"Hey there, princess!" Rachel kissed the top of the girl's head. "Bye, you guys! Have fun!"

With that, they walked out the door.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

The Lima Bean was pretty busy for a Thursday morning… at 9 AM.

Rachel and her mother sat down with their soy lattes.

"So, how have you been?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"Great! But, you know, with college having just ended… there's not a lot to do! I have a lot more free time now!" Rachel laughed.

"Well, that kind of happens!" Shelby said. "So, you and Finn are doing well, too?"

"Yes, it's really been great! I love living with him, especially since it's made us grow a lot closer." Rachel kept her left hand hidden under the table.

"That's wonderful." Shelby smiled. "So, do you think that your, um, relationship is going anywhere…?"

"That's, um, actually what I wanted to talk to you about… Mom, Finn… and I… well… we're… um… getting married." Rachel muttered.

"Did you just say…?" Shelby's eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open.

"I said we're getting married." Rachel said, taking her hand out from under the table and showing it to her mother.

Shelby was shocked.

She gawked at her daughter's hand and then at her daughter's face. Rachel was wearing an encouraging smile, as if to say, "It's okay, Mom… it really is."

"Rachel, are you sure about this? You're so young!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"…Do you love him?" Shelby whispered.

"Absolutely positively without a doubt in my mind, yes." Rachel smiled at her mother.

"Well, I guess I can't really do anything about it then, now, can I?" Shelby said.

"You definitely couldn't change my mind if you tried."

"Well," Shelby looked up at her daughter and smiled. "It's settled then… I guess my little girl's getting married!"

Rachel laughed giddily and smiled. She ran around to the other side if the table and threw her arms around her mother's neck, whose eyes were shining because they were filled with tears.

Someone else was on their team… thank GOD.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Beth and Finn were running around in Rachel's fathers' front yard, playing tag.

And though he'd never admit it, that kid gave Finn a run for his money.

"Beth, honey…" Finn said, sitting down, as he was out of breath. "Can we take a break? I have something I wanna tell you."

"Okay!" The now six-year-oldgirl cried as she ran over and sat down on Finn's knee.

"So, I have something to tell you."

Beth crossed her arms. "You already said that. What do you have to tell me, Finny?"

"Well, you know I love your sister Rachel very much…"

"And she loves you a lot too!" Beth said proudly.

Finn laughed at the child's admiration for her big sister. "And, sweetie, do you know what happens when two people love each other a very much?"

"I think so…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I saw it in my favorite movie! Cinderella! They get married and live happily ever after!" Beth was proud of her own knowledge.

Finn laughed again. "That's right, honey!"

Beth smiled… and then she gasped.

"Are you and Rachy getting married?" Beth cried.

Finn picked Beth up and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, sweetie, we are."

Beth grinned again. "Really? That's awesome!"

Finn spun her around. "Yes, it is."

"I love you, Finny. And Rachy too!"

"And we love you too." Finn kissed his soon-to-be sister-in-law… which he found incredibly weird to call a six-year-old.

Then, Shelby and Rachel pulled up in Shelby's black Hyundai Elantra. They got out grinning at Finn and Beth.

"He's so good with her, Rach. You should be proud. He'll be a wonderful father."

"I think so, too." Rachel looked on in admiration at her future husband.

If anything had been perfect during their summer in Lima, it had been that m0ment.

**Well, there you have it! Sorry I'm posting this today and not yesterday… I had REALLY bad writer's block AND I had volunteer work to do. Well, I hope to get four up today. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and read on!**

**-Emma :)**

**~Peace~Love~RainbowGummyBears~**

**^^^^^^hehehe that was cute. XD**


	4. Advice

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter four, which consists of Finn and Rachel separately seeking advice from Will and Emma, respectively. Please review! This takes place on July 15th, a few weeks before the wedding. Emma is about 7 and 1/2 months along.**

**-Emma :)**

Finn sat across from Will Schuester, eating a chocolate ice cream cone.

"See, now, normally, I would ask you how things are going with Rachel… but obviously, they're going pretty well from my understanding."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, they are. We're working on everything, and it's going pretty well… there's just one thing I'm worried about."

Will looked up from his banana split. "And what would that be?"

"I'm really freaked out about how things are going to be AFTER we get married. I mean you and Ms. P have been married for… like…"

"Almost five years." Will said fondly.

"That seems like a lifetime! How do you DO it?"

Will laughed. "Finn, let me tell you something. There's only one way that you and Rachel are ever going to make it."

Finn looked really worried when he said that.

"Oh, God…"

Will laughed. "No! Don't worry about it, you guys already have it down… you need to love and respect each other. Throughout everything that happens, you have to be there, to lover her, and respect her, and catch her when she falls, pick her up when she's down. And, Finn, let me tell you something… you're already pretty damn good at that."

Finn smiled at his teacher in admiration.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, it is… oh! And, when she's right, she's right, and when she's wrong, she's still right."

Finn laughed. "And Rachel's good at that."

"Well, Finn, I must agree." Will laughed.

The two men laughed again, and then Finn sighed contently. "God, I love her."

Will grinned at his former pupil. "That is certainly clear."

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Rachel sat across from Emma Pillsbury-Schuester, sipping a latte.

"So, when are you due?" Rachel asked her former guidance counselor, who had gotten her through some pretty hard days at McKinley High.

"September 1st." Emma replied with an Emma-esque shy smile.

"Wow, and you look so amazing!" Rachel admired Emma's added pregnancy glow. "And, you and Mr. Schue are in such a great place… may I ask how long you've been married?"

Emma placed a hand on her stomach fondly. "Almost five years." She smiled as she said it.

"Wow, and let me just say that you and Mr. Schuester are going to be absolutely incredible parents."

"That means a lot, Rachel. You and Finn will be great parents as well."

"I hope so… God, how do you do it?"

"You and Finn have it done already, sweetheart!" Emma laughed.

Rachel was absolutely confused. "Could you elaborate?"

Emma laughed again. "The way you make this work, this crazy thing, is by loving each other, and respecting each other, and always having each other's backs. You have that down already. Plus, you two have one of the most successful relationships I've ever seen. Remember senior year, when your mother came back into town? He was by your side 24 hours a day."

Rachel smiled thinking about Finn's ways of cheering her up.

"Oh, and don't forget, that even when you're wrong, you're ALWAYS right." Emma grinned.

"Oh, Finn knows THAT much." Rachel laughed.

**Okay, I apologize that it was such a short chapter, but I'm going to get into the wedding madness in chapter 5. This was just a filler, because I'd had the idea when working through my intense writer's block from chapter 3. So, please review! And, by the way, I thought it would be kind of cute that Finn and**  
><strong>Rachel were both separately seeking advice, and received the exact same advice.<strong>

**OH! And, again ,please review. I'd like to thank one of my readers, noro, for constantly reviewing, because it's really cool!**

**-Emma**


	5. Overwhelmed

**Hey everybody! So, WEDDING MADNESS TIME! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**-Emma**

July 19th.

34 days and counting.

And Rachel still didn't have a dress.

It wasn't like they hadn't gone shopping, but she'd been having quite a tough time finding the perfect one. The one that would make all of her wedding guests gasp. The one that would make Finn drool. The one that would make him think that he's never looked more amazing.

She was excited to see his face.

And she still hadn't found the dress.

It was their third appointment. This time, she'd brought her entire bridal party along. Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, her wedding planner (Kurt,) her mother, Beth, and Emma were all in attendance.

The people who ran the tiny bridal shop they were in were just a little annoyed, but they tolerated it for the business.

Rachel was scanning racks of dresses, trying on anything… but nothing was right. Rachel ran out in tears. She pulled her phone out and dialed Finn's number, which she'd known by heart since sophomore year of high school.

"Hey baby… I thought you were out with the girls…" Finn answered.

Rachel sniffed. "Can you come get me? I just want to be with you right now."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Finn hung up. Rachel put her phone in her pocket and went over to the side of the building. She broke down crying, hoping none of her friends were looking for her.

A few minutes later, Finn pulled up. He got out to look for Rachel.

"Rach?" He called.

"Over here." She replied, followed by her choking back a sob.

Finn walked over to her and she was sitting on the ground, holding her knees.

"Baby…" He whispered as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead and the tears off of her face.

"I can't find the right dress… God, what is wrong with me? I can't do anything right, not even pick out a wedding dress that looks good on me… they all make me look too short, or fat, or just plain old ugly…" She sobbed.

Finn held her tighter as she cried into his chest.

"I'm ugly." She whispered.

That was it.

"Rachel, listen to me. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, no, the most beautiful woman on the planet, inside and out. I love everything about you, especially the things you hate. You hate your nose, but I think it's beautiful. You think your eyes are too big, and I find myself lost in your gorgeous brown eyes every time I look in them. Rachel, you are beautiful and I will never stop telling you so."

Rachel stopped crying.

She looked up at Finn, into his deep honey-colored eyes.

She kissed his mouth.

Finn deepened the kiss and put his hands on the back of her head, stroking her hair. When Rachel broke away, she buried her face in his neck as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Finn… I love you."

Finn kissed her head.

"I love you, too… so much."

And they sat there like that for a little while.

"Finn?" She whispered.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I think I'm ready to go back in…" She said, lifting her head.

"Okay…" he said as she stood up. "You sure? I could go in with you."

Rachel looked sideways at him. "Now, Finn, even you know that you can't see the bride in her wedding dress!" she laughed.

"Alriiiight… just sayin'." Finn looked down at his shoes jokingly and smiled.

"Okay, well I better get back in there before Kurt flips… and his rants scare me…"

"Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Rachel kissed him again as he got in the car and drove away.

Rachel smiled and walked back inside… and into Kurt.

"RACHEL! What the hell happened to you?"

Rachel laughed, almost unfazed by Kurt's question.

"I was just a little overwhelmed…"

"Well, I found a dress for you! Beth helped… she thought you'd look like a princess."

"Well, I want to SEE IT!" Rachel followed Kurt into the dressing room, where she saw it.

Her dress.

The dress that would make her guests gasp.

The dress that would make Finn drool.

The dress that would make him think she'd never looked more amazing.

She stared in awe… silently admiring the dress in all its beauty.

It was strapless with a low waist. There were multiple layers of tulle, so it looked like a gown you'd see in a movie… it was beaded around her chest and stomach until her waist.

"Alright!" Kurt said, with a clap of his hands. "Let's get you into that."

Rachel grinned and started to undress… sure of what was coming next.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Kurt came out of the dressing room. He faced the bridal party, Emma, and Shelby.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes!" Quinn, who was seated next to her biological daughter Beth, who was squeezing her hand, cried. This raised a laugh from everyone else.

Kurt smiled and stuck his head into the dressing room.

"They're ready for you."

Rachel smiled and stepped out, confident in her choice of dress.

She heard gasps. She saw smiles. And tears.

"So…?" Rachel said.

Quinn jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

"You look amazing." She said, crying. "My little Rachel Berry, all grown up."

Rachel smiled and returned the hug, crying as well.

"Thank you… love you, Quinn."

Quinn pulled back and smiled. "Love you too."

Kurt clapped his hands again. "Alright!"

"Is that the only way you know how to get anyone's attention?" Santana muttered to Brittany. She burst out laughing, received a menacing glance from Kurt, and then shut her mouth and looked at her feet, Santana cracked a smile and put her arm around the blonde.

"Okay, Rach, let's get you out of that and go find your bridesmaids dresses!" Quinn said, grinning.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

They browsed the store for another half an hour…

And once again came up empty-handed.

"Ugh!" Santana groaned. "Why is this so hard?"

"That's what she said." Brittany muttered, snickering.

"Well, we're going to find something." Quinn was one of the few who had remained optimistic. This made Rachel smile.

"Ugh, Rach, what color did you want?"

"Finn and I haven't decided on a color."

"This is pretty!" Rachel heard Beth shout behind her.

Beth was tugging on a tea length dress that was a lush dark green color. It was fitted slightly. It sleeveless and slightly v-necked.

Rachel gasped, as did the others. Beth looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered.

"No, sweetie! It's perfect!" Rachel said, running over and squeezing the little girl, who smiled and hugged back.

"Rachel, I love this!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Amazing!"

Rachel heard variations of those reactions as she waved her consultant over. Quinn volunteered to try the dress on.

When Quinn walked out of the dressing room, they were all in love. It was perfect.

"Guys, I think that's the dress!" Rachel grinned.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Finn and Rachel had a fight.

They fought about a really stupid thing, too.

It was so stupid that neither even remembered what happened…

But it must've gotten pretty bad, because Rachel ended up in tears.

He left her alone for a while, while she cried in her room.

After about 20 minutes, he went upstairs and knocked on the door.

He heard Rachel sniff. "Go away."

"I don't want to." He said, opening the door and walking into her childhood room, where she was sitting on her bed crying.

"Baby…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Rachel didn't respond. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and they laid down next to each other. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know how we got into this fight."

"Stress." Rachel said, finally catching her breath.

"Hmm?"

"We're just overwhelmed. There's so much going on. That fight escalated, which was really stupid, but it had to happen."

"Well then I'm glad we got it out of the way." Finn said, smiling slightly.

Rachel laughed, for the first time in a little while. He kissed her. She smiled into the kiss.

All was well… at least, for now.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. Crappy cliffhanger. I just needed to get to my next chapter. The rehearsal dinner! GON BE KUH-RAZAY! And by the way I'm almost convinced no one really cares about this story.**

**Okay that was there to guilt people into reviewing because I'm always looking for reviews! And ideas! Ideas are good! Hasta la vista!**

**-Emma**


	6. Dinner Disaster

**Hello all! So this chapter is called "Dinner Disaster" which is honestly self-explanatory. By the way, my partner in crime (the other half of this collab account, Lillian) gave me the idea for the bridesmaids dresses to be dark green and Rachel's wedding dress was inspired by the Vera Wang dress worn by Kate Hudson's character in "Bride Wars." So enjoy! REVIEW!**

August 22nd.

A few hours left… a few hours until Rachel would be Mrs. Finn Hudson.

The rehearsal in itself had run great…

It was the dinner that was all wrong.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Finn said, tapping his spoon against his champagne glass awkwardly.

He stood up, grabbing Rachel's hand and holding his champagne glass in the air.

"There are some people we can address that… couldn't be here this evening that would've wished they had been. My father, Christopher Hudson, died in battle when I was an infant. Rachel, my mom tells me constantly that he would've loved you."

Rachel smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Rachel, we definitely got off on the wrong foot on my very awkward first day of glee club back at McKinley in sophomore year."

This got a laugh out of everyone, but only the few people that had actually witnessed what had gone done really understood the reference.

"But, we fell in love against all odds, and maybe the first few times it didn't exactly work out. But, that never seemed to faze us. Junior year… it was interesting to say the least." More laughter.

"Our first trip to Nationals, God, it was awesome! I mean, I get that I'm the reason we lost and everything… but when we kissed, I mean that one moment in time… the world just stopped. That was the Superman of Kisses; I mean it came with its own cape! And you told me you were going to New York and never coming back… I knew that if you weren't staying, then I was going. And here we are… years later, and I get so lucky as to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love. I love you so much, and Rach, this is only the beginning."

Rachel stood up and kissed him full on the mouth. Their guests burst out into applause.

Then, they danced to "With or Without You" by U2… they gazed into each other's eyes and found themselves completely lost.

Then, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes. She turned to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time… and wished that it had stayed that way.

"Jesse…"

"May I have this dance?"

The music stopped.

Everyone stopped talking.

Everyone stopped dancing.

Everything just stopped.

"What do you want?" Finn sneered. He hated Jesse. He'd hurt Rachel too much for him to not despise the guy!

"Rachel." Jesse snapped. He turned back to Rachel, who was holding onto Finn's arm for dear life. She looked deathly afraid.

"Hey, Rachel." He said, trying to grab her free hand. She pulled it away, but he caught her wrist and held tightly. Rachel winced in pain, her innocent wide eyes shining with tears.

"Let go." She said, her voice breaking, as she tried to pull her arm away.

"No, I don't think I will, sweetheart. Because, listen, you don't want this dumb lump of a guy who follows you around like a puppy. You want a real man, you want me." He held her wrist even tighter.

"Jesse, get the hell off." Rachel said, louder this time, pulling harder.

He wasn't letting go.

"Rachel, you're coming with me." Jesse tried to pull her away from Finn.

"NO!" Rachel screamed. "Please, not again!"

Finn, who was already pissed, got a little more pissed. "Again?"

"W-when we were dating, Jesse used to hit me…"

**(A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! You didn't see that one coming did you? Well, you probably did… but screw it, there's more!)**

Jesse looked angry. "You stupid little b*tch."

He slapped her clean across the right side of her face. Rachel screamed bloody murder.

Puckerman, Blaine, Mike, and Finn had seen enough.

Rachel was curled up on the floor, next to Finn.

"You son of a bi-!" Finn was done. He was charging at Jesse, and so were the other guys, as Finn was beating the living crap out of Jesse's face, someone stood up.

Mr. Will Schuester.

His wife looked a little worried, but her glanced back reassuringly.

He pulled Finn off of Jesse and had the other guys hold him back.

As he was pulling Jesse off of the ground, Jesse started to thank him. "Than-?"

Before he could finish, Will grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"Listen to me, punk. You lay a hand on Rachel or Finn ever again, you're going to be going through a hell of a lot more people than just us, alright? Now, get the hell out before I make you."

When he released him, and Jesse started to run out, two police officers walked in and grabbed him. Turns out, Kurt had dialed the police during the confrontation.

"Jesse St. James, you're under arrest for domestic violence, breaking and entering, and simple assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"I'll get you!" he screamed. "I'll be back."

With that, they took him out.

Rachel sat on the floor, the side of her face slightly but clearly bruised. Finn sat on the floor and held her. Everyone stared… but when Finn noticed them, he said:

"You, um, you can go back to having a good time now."

Everyone turned back around and continued their conversations.

Finn and Rachel stood up and went into the bathroom of the restaurant.

They locked the door and Finn wrapped his arms around his waist and she cried into his chest.

After a minute or two, Finn spoke up.

"Rach," he started. "You probably don't want to talk about this, but you said Jesse used to hit you?"

Rachel sniffed and pulled her head off of Finn's chest. She smoothed out her black cocktail dress and sat down on the floor.

"Back in high school, when we were sophomores, and I was going out with Jesse, he'd pressure me or make me do something I didn't want to do. When I refused, he'd slap me or punch me or beat me… remember those days when I'd come in to glee club and you'd see a bruise on my arm or my face? I'd always say I fell…"

"And I never believed you… Why did you not ever tell me?"

Rachel sighed. "I was ashamed… ashamed that I couldn't fight him off… ashamed that I was like that… especially ashamed that I'd let it get that far…"

"Oh, Rach…" He pulled her closer. "You know you can tell me anything… and listen to me… we can postpone the wedding if you're not up to it, baby."

Rachel looked up. She cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me, Finn. I love you more than life itself. And, I am marrying you tomorrow."

Finn grinned and kissed Rachel. Not an "I have to have you now" kiss. It was a soft, sweet, little kiss.

9:45 PM

14 hours and counting.

14 hours until two people who loved each other more than life itself would be spending the rest of their lives together.

14 hours until they would be one.

**Alright, ladies and gents. Thank you for reading! Please please pretty pretty please with rainbow gummy bears on top review! It took me a little while to write this chapter so please tell me what you think…**

**Almost at 2,000 visitors! SOOOOO EXCITED to get this done because for anyone that reads All My Children fanfics too, I have a really cool idea! Thanks again!**

**-Emma :)**


	7. The Wedding

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH TWO THOUSAND VISITORS AND 21 REVIEWS! BEST. DAY. EVER. (My first Glee story got 19 xD) Thank you guys soooooooooo much. And I'd also like to thank _StBerry__Lover24_ for actually making me want to write this chapter the way I am. I had this idea before, but I wasn't sure HOW I was going to do it. So thanks! Enjoy and… as always… please review!**

**-Emma :)**

45 minutes.

Rachel was standing in the bathroom of her childhood home, staring into the mirror and holding a plastic stick in her freshly manicured right hand.

10 more seconds…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Rachel sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She looked down at the stick.

A pink plus sign.

"Oh my God…" Rachel whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

What am I going to do, she thought.

How are we going to do this?

How am I going to tell Finn…?

She was lost in her thoughts, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Rach?" She heard Quinn say, and Quinn opened the door a crack. She saw Rachel crying and came in. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel saw Quinn's eyes drop to her hand and her eyes widened. She tried to hide her hands behind her back.

"Rachel, let me see that." Quinn reached for the test.

"No!" Rachel cried, trying to keep it from Quinn. "Please, Qui-!"

"Rachel, give it to me!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and took the test.

Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at Quinn, who was staring at the stick.

Rachel sat down on the floor and cried. Quinn sat down with her.

"Rachel, you're pregnant?" Quinn said, trying to look her best friend in the eye.

Rachel continued to cry. Quinn put her arms around her, crying as well.

Rachel sniffed and looked at Quinn. "Please, Quinn, please please please don't tell Finn… or anybody. I don't know what I'm going to do." She choked on the last word and started crying again.

"Rachel, it's going to be fine… you're going to be fine." Quinn whispered.

After about 5 minutes, they got up and went into Rachel's room to get dressed.

"Where were you guys?" Brittany asked. She, Tina, Santana, Mercedes, and Beth were already dressed. Quinn went over and threw on her dress and redid her make up.

"We were just in the other room…" Quinn answered for Rachel as she applied her nude lipstick.

"Alright, Rach, let's get you into that dress." Santana said, getting the dress as Rachel undressed. She stepped into her dress and when Santana started to zip it up, it took just a little bit longer than usual to zip up.

"That's funny…" Santana said. "It was a little more loose before. How'd it get so snug?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she and Quinn exchanged nervous glances, and the other girls glanced at one another as well.

Rachel tried to come up with something to change the subject with, and then remembered something.

"I don't have my somethings old, new, borrowed, and blue!"

"Oh crap!" Brittany shouted.

"Don't worry! We got it covered." Quinn pulled out Rachel's gold star pendant from Finn in their junior year.

"Here's something old." Quinn grinned.

Beth took out a little blue string bracelet. "I forgot, Rachy! I made this for you." She handed it to Rachel.

Rachel smiled tearfully at her little sister and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetheart." And she slipped in onto her wrist.

"Something blue is done. Here's something borrowed." Santana took a little clip out of her hair and put it in Rachel's.

"And, Rach, Finn sent something over for you."

Quinn gave Rachel a box. She opened it and saw an anklet with gold stars on it. Rachel smiled and put it on.

"Something new!" Tina grinned.

"Alright…" Rachel smiled again. "I'm ready."

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE**

Finn stood in his childhood bedroom in front of a mirror as he straightened his tie. He looked at his two best men, Puck and Kurt, and smiled.

"This is insane." Puck said. "Who would've thought that you and Rach would be this first to get married?"

"Everybody!" All the guys said, grinning.

Puck thought for a second, looked down at his feet and grinned as well. "Touché."

Finn laughed and straightened his tie again.

"Alright, boys, I'm ready to go."

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE**

_One minute… one-minute… okay… I can do this… God, what am I going to tell Finn about the baby…? Never mind that, I'm getting married! In a minu-… wait… 30 seconds…_

Rachel's mind raced. She was lost in her thoughts until someone tapped her on the shoulders. She turned to see her dads on either side of her. They each took one of her arms.

Then, the music started playing.

Rachel smiled nervously at her fathers, who flashed encouraging smiles back to her.

Then, they began to walk her down the aisle.

Everyone rose and looked mesmerized by her sheer beauty, Her mother wiped a tear from her eyes and mouthed, "You're gorgeous!" A nine-month pregnant Emma had some help standing up from her husband, but smiled at Rachel all the same.

But there was only one face Rachel was really focusing on.

She looked at Finn, whose eyes were wide. He was mesmerized. She was absolutely breathtaking. Quinn was crying too. Puckerman nudged Finn in the ribs and grinned. When Rachel reached the second row, Finn came down to meet her. Rachel's fathers kissed each of her cheeks and took their seats. Finn smiled at Rachel.

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, baby."

Rachel giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

They walked up arm in arm to the altar. Finn took Rachel's hands and gazed into her eyes. She gazed right back into his.

The rabbi smiled. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Now, I understand the couple has chosen to write their own vows? Finn, would you like to go first?"

Finn smiled and brushed some hair off of Rachel's face.

"Rach, I'm so ecstatic to be standing here with you today. There's not a second of any day that I live that is spent not thinking about you. We may not have always been the most perfect couple to some people, but to me, we're perfect. When I look at you, all I can think about is when I can hold you in my arms again, because that's the best thing I have ever felt. And, Rachel, this is the best day of my life. And one day, when we have children of our own, I hope they're blessed enough to be just like you. You're my one and only. Rachel, I love you more than life itself."

He smiled at her, and she was crying freely now. _He__'__s__thinking__about__having__kids__with__me,_Rachel thought, _which__is__good,__seeing__as__he__'__s__gonna__have__one__pretty__soon._

When she pulled herself together, she smiled at Finn again.

"Finn, you're the best thing I ever could've possibly wished for. You are God's greatest gift to me. I always knew that we belonged together, and I told you more than once in the early days of our relationship. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't WAIT to spend the rest of my life with you. And, one day, when we have kids, I know you're going to be the most amazing father. You're my one and only, Finn… I love you."

Finn smiled, wiping a tear from his eye and then one off of Rachel's cheek.

The rabbi smiled at the young couple.

"It is now time to exchange the rings."

Finn's groomsmen just stood there for a moment.

"Puck!" Kurt hissed. "The rings!"

"Oh crap! That's me!" Puck said a little too loud, which came with a dirty look from the rabbi. He handed him the rings. And he handed them to Finn and Rachel.

Finn placed his on Rachel's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He smiled.

Rachel placed hers on Finn's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Finn Christopher Hudson, do you take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, do you take Finn to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride." The rabbi smiled.

Finn swept Rachel into his arms and kissed her. The guests burst into applause, as their friends gazed on at them lovingly.

Okay, so that moment was perfect, too…

**UH UH UH! It's not over yet, guys. We still have to get through my favorite part: the reception! Slight spoiler alert: Hold onto your hats, boys and girls… it's gonna be one hell of a ride.**

**Reviews!**

**-Emma :)**


	8. The Reception

**Hey y'all! Thanks for your reviews and once again I'd like to thank _ Lover24 _for giving me an idea that I'm including in this chapter… there's gonna be some crazy s*** in this chapter… well a lot of cutesy stuff. XD Enjoy! Review!**

**-Emma :)**

Finn and Rachel swayed together, listening to the music of their first dance as a married couple, Journey's "Faithfully." All they focused on was each other, as if there was not a single thing else happening in the world. When the song was over, he kissed her and their guests once again burst into applause.

They walked over to their table, sitting down for the first time all night… as they'd been greeting family members and friends and being congratulated and what not, and they were exhausted… Rachel more so than Finn.

They sighed when they sat down.

"Finally." Finn laughed.

Rachel grinned, but then felt a wave of nausea pass over her.

Not here… not now…

Rachel subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach as she grimaced.

"What's wrong, baby?" Finn asked, concerned, when he looked over at her.

Rachel's eyes widened a little bit. Then, she giggled nervously. "Just hungry, it's nothing really."

After a moment or so, the waiters came out with trays of champagne.

CRAP! I hadn't even thought about that!

Quinn, who was seated on Rachel's right, lightly tapped her glass with her spoon. She rose and raised her glass.

She smiled at the bliss-filled newlyweds. "I'd like to propose a toast… to Finn and Rachel, two of the greatest people I have ever had the privilege to know. Rachel, I know we didn't always used to get along… partly because we were fighting over Finn." Laughter. "But, look at you, I've never seen you so happy… and I've found somebody for me too." She nodded to Puck, who grinned at her.

"Anyway, you are my best friend, and let me just say that you deserve happiness more than anyone else in the world. I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

Rachel smiled tearfully at her best friend.

"And Finn!"

"Here we go…" Finn muttered. Rachel snickered.

"You take care of her, buddy boy, or you'll have to go through me." She said, giving Finn a look that had everybody cracking up.

"Scary Quinn." Finn whispered to Rachel. She cracked up.

"To Rachel and Finn." Quinn smiled.

Everyone drank, including Rachel. When she realized what she had done she turned around and spit the champagne back into the glass, hoping to God no one had seen it… but one person did.

Santana.

Her eyes widened as she stared at Rachel for a moment. "Are you pregnant?" She mouthed.

"Uh…" Rachel said aloud. She turned around as if nothing had happened, when clearly something had.

The groomsmen must've all had something to drink already because they all started chanting "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" so that Puck would finally give his sure to be disgusting best man speech.

Puck stood up and the guys cheered.

"Hey guys… uh… I'm Noah Puckerman; I'm the best man. So… here goes nothing. Finn and Rachel, you guys are… just awesome. I mean Finn, you're my boy." Fist bump from Finn. "And Rach, he's lucky to have you. In case you haven't noticed, he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. No, but seriously, take care a him for me?"

"Will do." Rachel grinned.

"I remember the day Finn told me he was going to New York with Rachel… except he hadn't told her. I was just like 'Why aren't you telling HER this man?' and he was like 'I want it to be a surprise.' He had this whole big thing planned out, you know, dinner, candles, a present for her… and then she found the letter."

Everyone laughed, including Finn and Rachel, who knew the story and still talked about it.

"Good luck to you guys." Puck smiled. "To Finn and Rachel."

Everyone drank again… except or Rachel, who only pretended this time.

The guys were clearly disappointed by the lack of perverted stories in the speech.

After a few moments, everyone heard a shout.

"AH!" Emma shouted, her and on her stomach. She was breathing heavily. "I think my water broke."

There was a mixture of happiness, surprise, and absolute chaos. They had to get her to the hospital.

Will called the doctor and got Emma into the car. The wedding party changed a few minutes later and followed them to the hospital.

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

"How long have we been here?" Artie said as the group sat in the hospital lobby.

Mercedes looked at her watch. "An hour and a half."

They all groaned out of sheer boredom.

"As excited as I am for them… MS. P. NEEDA POP DAT BABY OUT!' Artie shouted, receiving a laugh from everyone.

"I know ri-!"

Rachel was nauseous again, but she couldn't hold it in this time. She stood up, one hand over her mouth and one on her stomach, and ran over to the nearest trashcan.

She vomited.

Her head hung over the trash can, and she was breathing heavily.

"Rach?"

Finn rushed to his wife's aid. He placed his hands on her back lightly.

Rachel threw up again.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

She tried to look at Finn.

"I-I'm fin-!" She vomited a third time.

"We need to get you checked out." Finn said, holding Rachel around her waist.

She lifted her head. She looked at Finn nervously.

"I'm fine, Finn!"

She glanced at Quinn, who flashed an encouraging smile, as if to say "Come on, you have to tell him."

"Rach, you're getting checked out!"

Rachel needed to change the subject… fast.

"What about the baby?" She blurted, not sure which baby she was talking about, but hoping it was Miss Pillsbury's.

Finn smiled at her and turned to their friends.

"Can one of you come find us when Miss P. has the baby?"

"Got it!" Quinn spoke up before anyone else had a chance.

"Thanks, Quinn!"

"Finn…" Rachel whispered.

"Baby, I just want to make sure you're alright." Finn took both of Rachel's hands and looked lovingly into her eyes. He gingerly pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Their foreheads were resting on another.

"Fine…" Rachel sighed. She was very into his concern… it was absolutely adorable.

Finn smiled. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked towards a doctor, Rachel turned to Quinn and mouthed, "Thank you!"

Quinn winked and laid her head on Puck's shoulder. He nudged her playfully.

"What was that all about?"

Quinn smiled to herself and held Puck's hand.

"You'll see."

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Rachel sat nervously on the doctor's examination table, holding Finn's hand.

After a couple of minutes, the doctor came back in.

"Well Rachel, we know what's going on with you." Dr. Foster said.

Finn was anxious.

"What is it, doc?"

"Congratulations, you two, you're having a baby!"

Rachel looked down at her feet and Finn's face was frozen in shock.

"I'll-uh-leave you two alone…" The doctor said as she backed out the door.

Rachel and Finn sat there for a moment in silence.

"This isn't the way I wanted you to find out…" Rachel whispered.

Finn turned to her and tried to look her in the eye.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Hmm… what's today? The twenty-thir- like 12 hours."

"Why didn't you tell me, Rach?"

"God, Finn… I was so scared…" Rachel whispered. "Are you mad?"

"Rachel…"

Finn pulled her into his lap and brushed some hair off of her face.

"Baby, I'm ecstatic! I'm so excited to be having a baby with you! God, a BABY! It even sounds awesome!"

Rachel was crying. She laid a hand on his cheek.

"Really?"

Finn kissed his wife's lips.

Rachel pulled away after a minute or two.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two sit there giggling as Rachel played with Finn's hair and he kissed her nose.

Then, Quinn walked into the room.

"Oh, uh… guys, first, congratulations! And Ms. P. gave birth… we have a surprise for you." Quinn smiled.

Finn turned to Rachel.

"She KNEW?"

Rachel laughed. "She took the test out of my hand!"

Quinn laughed, too.

"Whatever guys," She said. "I want to see Mr. Schue and Ms. P!"

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

They walked into Ms. P's hospital room to find their friends standing around her bed. Mr. Schue must've been sitting with her.

When they joined their little family of sorts, they noticed something different.

Two "somethings."

Two people.

Two babies.

They all gaped at the adorable children in their former teachers' arms.

"There's two of them!" Finn said.

Everyone laughed. Emma and Will looked exhausted.

"Yup…" Emma said, laughing exhaustedly.

"Um… so what kinds are they?" Finn asked, everyone laughing again.

"This is a boy." Emma nodded to the sleeping child in her arms. "And that's a girl." She nodded to her husband.

"Do they have names?" Rachel asked.

Everyone was smiling, as they knew what was coming.

"Rachel Elizabeth and Finn Jonathan."

Finn and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"You-you named your children after us?" Rachel said.

"They were born on your wedding day!" Will grinned.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Do you want to hold them?" Emma asked.

Finn and Rachel nodded simultaneously. A tear ran down Rachel's face.

Emma handed Little Finn to Rachel and Will handed Little Rachel to Finn.

Rachel giggled and smiled at the baby.

"Hi there… boy you look a lot like your mommy!" She whispered.

"So this is what this is going to be like?" Finn said to Rachel.

"What what's going to be like?" Brittany said. Santana's eyebrow went up as she looked at Rachel.

"Um…"

Rachel glanced at Finn.

"We're… um… having a baby."

"Lo sabía!" Santana shouted.

Everyone smiled.

"Congratulations!" They heard from everyone.

Rachel smiled at Finn.

Lima… their friends… their wedding… their baby.

It was almost perfect.

And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**There you have it folks! Please please please PLEASE with rainbow gummy bears on top REVIEW! It means so much to me! I'm going to write and epilogue, because I have a really cute little idea for that. Thanks so much, you guys! Oh, and "Lo sabia" is "I knew it!" in Spanish.**

**-Emma :)**


	9. Epilogue

_**Seven months later…**_

A very pregnant Rachel Berry sat across from her best friend Quinn Fabray in a coffee shop, appropriately named Central Perk after the one from "Friends."

"I love being pregnant, but I want this child out of me!" Rachel said with her hand on her stomach.

All of Finn and Rachel's friends had flown out to New York close to Rachel's due date, which was in 2 days, to see the baby's birth.

"Well, pretty soon he'll be out."

"I hope so." Rachel sipped her tea, since her doctor told her she shouldn't have coffee.

Then, Rachel felt a pain in her stomach.

"Oh," She said, putting her teacup down."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Rachel felt wet.

"My water broke."

Rachel stood up with some help from Quinn.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Rachel looked at her.

"Call my husband!"

**~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~**

Everyone sat in the waiting room except for Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.

Rachel was in a lot of pain…

And she was taking it out on Finn.

"Finn! I can't believe I let you put this thing in me!" She glared at him through her breathing that Quinn was coaching her with.

"It's gonna be okay, Rachel." Finn said holding her hand… and his was going to be broken if she didn't get that baby out any time soon.

"The baby's head is crowning… here come the shoulders!" Rachel's obstetrician said.

Finn looked.

He saw his son's red, screaming face…

But he was beautiful.

Rachel was screaming and finally, the little boy was born.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said. "Finn would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes," He said crying as he cut it.

The doctor's cleaned off their son and brought him back over to Rachel.

Quinn smoothed Rachel's hair.

He's gorgeous." She left to go get everyone.

Finn and Rachel had decided on a name a few weeks ago.

When everyone walked in, they smiled at their friends and the new addition to their group.

"Wow…" Puck said.

"Does he have a name?"

Mercedes smiled at her friends when she asked.

Rachel smiled up at her husband.

"His name is Ryder," She said. "Ryder Noah Hudson."

Rachel rocked her son in her arms, and Finn kissed the top of her head.

He was perfect.

Their son was perfect…

Their family was perfect.

Everything… everything was perfect.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday… I started a new AMC story. So here's my epilogue, and I'd like to take this time to thank you guys soooo much for reading AND your reviews. Please, once again, review! And for those of you who get author alerts, I'm working on a Wemma one-shot, possibly a sequel to this story, and I have an idea for a Finchel one-shot as well. Thanks again!**

**-Emma :)**


End file.
